User blog:MRFRUITKING/BSS Analysis: How the Vicious/Seedling Update succeeded where the gifted update failed
Me: Hmmm, whats something that I've been wanting to do for a long time that I've been putting off untill now. It wasn't the Short Story, even though I said the next parts would be on Saturday and I completely ingnored that. It wasn't that wierd thoery about the 30 zone. It wasn't that anime idea where the bbes are people with wings and Crimson and Colbalt are preparing a young Photon, Tabby, and Gummy bee to fight an evil force trying to take over the mountain. (That would make a great story.) OH! It was my scientific analysis about the failure of the gifted update! How the Gifted Update Failed 1. The attempt at an end game extension failed: No offense to Onett, he's basically my favorite Roblox Creator, but the Gifted update just... didn't work. Onett said the Star amulets were to extend the end game, and they did, but in the wrong way. The biggest problem with Roblox Simulators are the troubles with end game material and goals. Most have rebirths, which are great, but most die because of this. Rebirths are time consuming and incredibly repetative, doing the same thing over and over, which is the point of simulators themselves. But you have to really love a game to play it again and again. With the Diamond Star Amulet, you needed a whopping 30 Gifted Bees, thats how many normal bees you need to get into the (current) last zone in the game. If you completed every Mother, Panda, and Star Journey quest, you would still need 25 Gifted Bees, 24 if you get a new one with the star jelly. The Diamond Amulet is a crazy far off goal, only having slightly better buffs and one more buff. Sure, SDMittens got it in the first week after the update, but I'm not SDMittens, and you're not SDMittens. For most new players who don't want to commit, gifted bees are only an extra if you happen to get them, they aren't going to play non-stop for multiple months to get the amulet. 2. Repetative and boring for new players: The update was amazing, but for new players, it was more of the same. At that point, I wasn't exactly a noob, but it was clear from the start that this was meant for the long-term player, not the average player who only wanted to reach the top of the mountain. The Ant Challange was the same thing again and again, going faster each time, but capping out at certain points until you got a better collecter of more bees. Gifted Bees were the same, you just get normal bees and hope that they become gifted. Hatch bees, collect pollen, make honey, repeat. How the Seedling Update Worked 1. Incentive to stay in the game: Onett knew what he was doing with the Seedling Update, as it finally gave player an incentive to saty in the game as long as possible. Not only with the Wealth Clock, but with Seedlings, night and Vicious Bee. Seedlings happen pretty often, and could be acsessed by any player, with higher seedling being easier if you had better gear. Night happens every 10-30 minutes, and keeps you in for the prospect of Moon Charms. Vicious Bee is random, but again, the better you are, the more efficiently you can farm it. 2. New end game goals: Diamond Star amulets can only be aquired by the best of the best, and what can you get with much less time and effort? ..... VICIOUS BEE! Suprise, suprise! With 250 stingers, its hard to get, but a lot easier. Not only that, but IT IS COOL. Impaling your enemies with spikes, sure why not! And with Moon Amulets being pretty easy to get, hey what's stopping you! Also, Sun Bear came back. Gummy Bear didn't have an update as big as this one accompining him. New players have so much incentive to just, STAY. Still, BSS decreased just like the last update, and Roblox's halloween event is trumping almost everything but the top 5 games. But the point is, it attracted more people to stay in the game longer, although it basically decreased in popularity at the same rate becuase people got bored quicker, leveling out at 4-5k players about a month after the update. So Basically, Onett knew what he was doing with this update, and when if the Halloween update comes out, BSS will be buisness as usual, but hey, at least it isn't 6 feet under like Destruction Simulator! YOU'RE WELCOME (But not really) Category:Blog posts